winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Faragonda
Faragonda 'is the headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies, in the dimension of Magix, somewhere in the magical universe. She is a recurring character in the show. Appearances Season One * More Than High School (debut) * Save the First Dance * Secret Guardian * Grounded * Magical Reality Check * Junior League * Pushing the Envelope * The Nightmare Monster * Royal Heartbreak * Senior Witches Go to Earth * The Army of Decay * Sparks of Hope * Mission to Cloud Tower * The Search for the Flame * Battle for Alfea * The Great Witch Invasion * Fire and ice Season Two * Back to School * Princess of Tides * Into the Under Realm * The Dark Tower * Party Monster * The Angel of Doom * Homesick * Truth or Dare * Gangs of Gardenia * Magic In My Heart (cameos) * Exchange Students * The First Charmix * Darkness and Light * Desperately Seeking Bloom * Storming Shadowhaunt * The Ultimate Power Couple Season Three * The Princess Ball * The Mirror of Truth * Mission to Tides * Royal Behavior * Attack of the Zombie Witches * Missing in Action * Tears from the Black Willow * Point of No Return * Payback! * The Omega Mission * Day at the Museum * The Wizard's Challenge * The Spell of the Elements * Fire and Flame * The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Season Four * The Wizards of the Black Circle * Fear in Pixie Village * Winx on Earth (video cam) * Magic Pets * Ogron's Spell (video cam) * A Fairy Found (video cam) * I Believe in You (video cam) * The Pets' Pursuit (hologram) * Bringing Magic Back (video cam) * Diana's Attack * In the Amazon Forest (video cam) * Diana's Redemption (hologram) * The Fairy of Justice (video cam) * Aurora's Tower (video cam) * Duel in the Omega Dimension * Magical Adventure Season Five * Return to Alfea * The Power of Harmonix * The Gem of Empathy * A Magix Christmas * Trix Tricks * Sirenix * The Pillar of Light * The Eclipse * The Shark's Eye * The Mystery of the Abyss Season Six * The Legendarium * The Flying School * Bloomix Power * The Golden Auditorium * The Lost Library * The Secret Greenhouse * Mythix * A Monster Crush * The Music Cafe * The Anthem * Legendary Duel Season Seven * The Alfea Natural Park * Young Fairies * Butterflix (past younger self) * The First Color of the Universe * A Friend from the Past * Winx, Trapped! * Tynix Transformation * The Magic Stones * Banana Day * The Magix Rainbow * The Kingdom of Diamonds * The Heart of Alfea * The Golden Butterfly * New Magic Harmony * The Power of the Fairy Animals Season Eight *Night of the Stars * Trivia * *Faragonda's appearance may have been inspired by that of Madame Adelaide Bonfamille from the Disney animated movie, ''The Aristocats. Faragonda's facial features, her hairstyle from Season 1 to Season 5, and how she regularly wears lavender-colored clothes are very similar to Madame Bonfamille's facial features, her hairstyle and her dressing style. *Faragonda's hair color appears to have changed extensively when she was younger. She has brown hair when she was a student at Alfea, but in flashbacks from Season 3 and the first movie, her hair was pink and then pale blue when she was in the Company of Light. **During a flashback in Season 3, Faragonda's hairstyle consists of two buns on the sides of her head and covering each of her ears, similarly to the hairstyle of Princess Leia Organa from the ''Star Wars'' series. *Her personality and role of helping Bloom on her quests is similar to that of Albus Dumbledore from the ''Harry Potter'' series. **Her role as the headteacher of Alfea who was in the Company of Light which fought against the Ancestral Witches and Valtor appears to have been inspired by how Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and a member of the Order of the Phoenix whose goal was to fight against Lord Voldemort. **Her battle with Valtor during Season 3 also reflects the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort in the fifth book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *In the 4Kids dub, it was stated that Faragonda and Griffin had both dated Saladin. *In the 4Kids version, it was stated that Faragonda and Griffin were in the same grade level when they attended Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively. **It is also mentioned that Ediltrude attended the Cloud Tower around the same time as Griffin. *Faragonda's Nick voice actress, Kari Wahlgren, also plays the Narrator part in the Nickelodeon dub. *Her attire and hair style have been changed in Season 6. *In the third movie, Bloom calls her "'''Principal Faragonda" instead of "headmistress". *Out of all the characters in the series, she has served as a guide and strategist for the Winx. *She has appeared in every season and movies so far. *Her personality is similar to Motherboard from Cyberchase *The name "Faragonda" may be derived from the word "Paragon". *If the 4Kids version is taken into consideration, then she is the first Fairy Godmother with the second being Eldora. *She has several similarities with Eldora, especially their physical appearance and hair. **If the 4Kids version is taken into consideration, another similarity is that both Faragonda and Eldora have been Fairy Godmothers. *Erica Schroeder used to voice Piff, Daphne, Galatea, Liss, Yakobetta and Maia in the 4Kids dub. **Erica Schroeder also voices Icy, Critty and Squonk in the DuArt dub, and returns to voice Piff. Making her the only voice actress to return to voice the same character from two different dubbing companies. *In "The Golden Butterfly," it is revealed that Faragonda became Griselda's roommate after Kalshara left Alfea. *Many similarities can be observed between Headmistress Faragonda and Master Wu of Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu series. These include: *Both Headmistress Faragonda and Master Wu are Teachers of Bloom Musa Tecna Flora Stella Aisha/Layla Kai Smith Jay Gordon/Walker Zane Julien Cole Bucket/Brookstone and Nya Smith Unlce of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon and Master Wu is Brother of Master Garmadon Sister-In-Law of Misako and Son of the First Spinjitzu Master